Neuromod Division
The Neuromod Division is where all the Neuromod-related research is conducted aboard Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview Morgan Yu's apartment replica was made here and this is where you will start the game. The Neuromod Division is made for the purposes of designing, testing, and manufacturing Neuromods. As a result, the atrium of the Division is made to impress potential customers and thus increase sales. Skills used in Neuromods are recorded from VIPs such as Gustav Leitner in the Skill Recorder. The actual Neuromods are assembled in Fabrication using the skill templates and material from Psychotronics. These are then installed in the Volunteers for testing purposes. Several months before the outbreak, a new project to create Neuromods with the psychic abilities of the Typhon was started. Morgan Yu volunteered to test the Neuromods, and had their memories wiped and was placed in the apartment simulation as a result. Enemies * Mimic * Phantom * Technopath * Corrupted Operator Weapons * Wrench * GLOO Cannon * Disruptor Stun Gun Place of Interest * Noncery * Research & Design * Skill Recorder * Simulation Lab * Volunteer Testing * Volunteer Quarters Quests Main Quest * Incapacitate Dahl (Perform Surgery) * Break Out * First Day on the Job * The Repo Man (if KASPAR is deployed there) Side Quest * The Corpse Vanishes * Copy Protection * Who is December? TranScribes * Clean it Up * Someone's Coming * Dr. Igwe's Wife * Neuromod Secret Ingredient Notes * Activity Log * An Account of Fermi's Question * Consciousness: The Fire in the Equations * Congrats! * Delivery for Debrief * Encyclopedia of Food Science and Cooking * Exotic Material Storage * Engineering Control Systems * Hands-On Electronics * Heart of the Wok * Introduction to Survey of Parapsychological Meta-Analysis * Items Confiscated in Latest Shakedown * It's a deal * I Volunteered * Map: Maint Tunnel * Midnight Songs, A Classic Anthology of T'ang Dynasty Verse * Neuromod Application Instructions * Password (Marco Simmons) * Principles of Neuroscience, 10th Edition * Sorry Morgan * Speech Synthesis and Natural Language Generation * Standup Notes * The Fly * The Method.Sci * The Neural Horizon I * The Noetic Field * Turret Order Emails Dr. Bellamy's Office * Personality Drift Results * Daily Tests * Have my people been coming to you? Fabrication Halden Graves' Workstation * RE: Exotic Materials * Missing Neuromods Rich Ivers' Workstation (use Disruptor to access) * The last batch of Neuromods: Failed Spec * RE: Again. Fantastic. * RE: SEND HELP PLEASE Research & Design Alice Aiken's Workstation * RE: Simulation Question Caleb Hawethorne's Workstation * A note about this morning * RE: Igwe's Talk Jovan Gravilovic's Workstation * Next Week's Test * A note about this morning * URGENT! Security Station * SEND HELP PLEASE Simulation Lab Demetri Bowser's Workstation * A note about this morning Evelyn McCarthy's Workstation * RE: Daily Tests * A note about this morning Jiao-Long Heng's Workstation * A note about this morning * Morgan's Behavior Marco Simmons' Workstation * Reminder about company password policy * A note about this morning * Bad install? Morgan Yu's Apartment * Congrats! And welcome! * Delivery * Ready? * DANGER. LEAVE NOW. Skill Recorder Junior Bookman's Workstation * Again. Fantastic. Volunteer Quarters John Haskins' Workstation * RE: Volunteer Attitude Crew * Alice Aiken - Neural Mapping Specialist * Angela Diaz - Neuromod Tech * Caleb Hawethorne - Neuromod Design * Colette May-Schultz - Mechanical Engineer * Daniel Landon - Research * Demetri Bowser - Security-EMT * Eve Coolidge - Camera Operator * Evelyn McCarthy - Observation * Frederick Steele - Security-EMT * Grete Mikkelsen - Looking Glass Technician * Hadley Dalton - Neural Mapping Specialist * Halden Graves - Lead Engineer * Helen Croft - Bio-metric Specialist * Jiao-Long Heng - Observation * John Haskins - Security-EMT * Joshua Vanstry - Observation * Jovan Gravilovic - Neuromod Design * Junior Bookman - Light and Power * Lisa Larson - Observation * Lucia Jimenez - Bio-metric Specialist * Marco Simmons - Neuromod Install * Mike Devlin - Tool Management * Mike Turner - Simulation Engineer * Mischa Lazarev - Hydraulic Engineer * Natasha Nikova - Neuromod Tech * Patricia Varma - Reset Technician * Rich Ivers - Material Processing * Robert Gage - Bio-memory Manager * Sadie Hall - Data Management * Sylvain Bellamy - Sim Lab Director * Thomas Lutz - Fabrication Tech * Tina Snow - Fabrication Technician * Veer Singh - Security-EMT Missing Personnel A total of 20 missing TranStar crew and volunteers can be found here: * Divya Naaz * Evgeni Charzov (Volunteer) * Frederick Steele * Grete Mikkelsen * Hadley Dalton * Halden Graves * Helen Croft * Jiao-Long Heng * John Haskins * Joshua Vanstry * Jovan Gravilovic * Junior Bookman * Neno Nikolic (Volunteer) * Oscar Groysman (Volunteer) * Patricia Varma * Rich Ivers * Robert Gage * Tina Snow * Veer Singh * V-010255-01 Gallery Prey-2017-05-07-02-34-40-919.jpg|Neuromod advertisement Category:Prey (2017) Locations